1. Field
The following description relates to a washing machine having a clutch device that alternatively transmits driving power of a motor only to a pulsator or simultaneously transmits the driving power of the motor to a pulsator and a rotary tub, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is a household appliance that washes and dehydrates laundry using electric power. The washing machine includes a main body forming the external appearance of the washing machine; a tub arranged in the main body to contain wash water therein; a rotary tub rotatably mounted in the tub to accommodate laundry therein; a pulsator rotatably arranged below the rotary tub to generate a water current so that laundry is washed; a motor to generate driving power; a washing shaft to transmit the driving power of the motor to the pulsator; and a dehydration shaft supporting the rotary tub and having a hollow portion in which a washing shaft is inserted.
In a washing process of the washing machine, if the motor is driven, the driving power of the motor is applied to the pulsator through the washing shaft, and the laundry can be washed by the water current generated by rotation of the pulsator. In the dehydration process of the washing machine, if the motor is driven, the driving power of the motor is applied to the pulsator and the rotary tub through the washing shaft and the dehydration shaft, so that the pulsator and the rotary tub simultaneously rotate to dehydrate the laundry.
For this purpose, the washing machine includes a clutch device configured to alternatively transmit the driving power of the motor only to the pulsator or to simultaneously transmit the driving power of the motor to the pulsator and the rotary tub.